Una promesa silenciosa
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: Y sin voltear se lanzo al vació, montando su escoba a los segundos. Luna tomo la sabana, tapando su desnudez, y se asomo a la ventana. Sin embargo era tarde, de nuevo Theodore se había marchado sin mirar una sola vez atrás, dejándola sola y mancillada en su habitación. Para el reto "AMISTADES PELIGROSAS" de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. CONTENIDO FUERTE.


**¡Hola! Pues esta vez vengo con algo un poco mas a mi estilo, algo que disfruto escribiendo. Desde ya les advierto, esta algo fuerte, si bien no hay uso de grocerias, si hay situaciones de maltrato. Si no te gusta la violencia y el maltrato a los personajes ¡NO LEAS!**

**El fic es un Luna&Theodore... bueno, algo asi, porque de amoroso no tiene nada xD**

******Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a JotaKa. Hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**

**.**

* * *

**One-Shot**

**Una promesa silenciosa**

Aspiró con parsimonia, un agradable aroma a viejo, a pergamino y tinta, mezclándose con el polvo y la humedad del entorno. Semejantes contrastes solo podían percibirse dentro de las gruesas paredes de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y Theodore Nott encontraba fascinante no solo la fragancia, también mantenía un gran aprecio por los libros y la lectura. Para él, la biblioteca era el recinto que le brindaba las mejores horas del día en el colegio, alejado del bullicio de los alumnos, los gritos de los maestros, las bromas de Peeves, pero sobretodo, mantenía ocupado sus pensamientos.

Hogwarts era considerado dentro del mundo mágico uno de los lugares, no, en definitiva, era EL lugar más seguro, sin embargo, Nott conocía de primera mano el mundo fuera de los muros del castillo: conocía la crueldad, el rencor, el odio, la locura, el placer malsano, el fanatismo desmedido, la indiferencia, la magia negra… en fin, Theo conocía en carne propia la guerra y los estragos que ésta ocasionaba. Después de todo, teniendo un padre como el de él ¿Qué se podía esperar?

El leve replique de la hoja al girarse rompía el silencio cada tanto, los ojos castaños de Theo viajaban de un lado a otro, perdiéndose a momentos entre las líneas del libro, ni siquiera los largos y traviesos mechones de cabello cubriendo parte de su frente lograban interferir su concentración . Los minutos seguían corriendo, transformándose en horas. No fue hasta que madame Pince irrumpió el espacio personal del chico con un molesto carraspeo que Theodore despego la vista del libro.

– Ya ha pasado el toque de queda señor Nott – informo la vieja bruja con voz apacible. Irma Pince tenía un sentimiento agradable por ese chico enclenque, solitario, pero amante respetuoso de los libros.

El Slytherin asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Apenas había logrado avanzar unos cincuenta metros hacia las mazmorras y su mente hervía en pensamientos poco sanos. La podredumbre que su padre, durante largos años se encargo de tejer dentro de su ser, se extendía a cada pensamiento en cuanto su mente se veía libre de distracción; Aferro ambas manos a su cabello rubio cenizo, jalándolos con tanta fuerza, que su cuero cabelludo se tornaba de un blanco rosáceo y se estiraba algunos milímetros. La mirada de Theo se cristalizo, debatiéndose entre locura y desazón. Con lo poco de cordura que él se sabía aun poseedor, se encamino, oscilando de forma casi imperceptible de lado a lado, a un punto de los jardines del castillo.

Le tomo más minutos de los necesarios llegar a los linderos de una de las torres del colegio, y le tomo aun mas esfuerzo llegar aun de pie: los recuerdos le atormentaban a niveles caóticos y solo _ella_ era capaz de calmar su demencia.

– Accio Nimbus 2000 – la voz grave de Nott se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tras armarse de una buena dosis de concentración y paciencia, el joven mago espero algunas horas recargado en la rocosa pared, respirando de forma algo cortada y abrazándose con fuerza a su escoba, como si fuera su salvación: Y lo era.

Pasada la media noche y un poco más calmado montó la escoba. Varios metros arriba, una ventana destruida y algunos hechizos silenciadores, Nott camino a paso tranquilo dentro de la habitación de las alumnas de quinto año de Ravenclaw. No tenía _tanta_ prisa, se tomo unos minutos para acariciar con cuidado la mejilla pálida de esa insignificante, atolondrada y algo ortodoxa rubia.

El pecho de Luna subía y bajaba a ritmo acompasado y lento, cualquiera podía jurar que la bruja dormía, pero Theo no. Él lo sabia –que ella no dormía– y ella lo sabía –que él estaba ahí–, era como un juego. Uno muy retorcido si se era sincero.

Sonrió con ironía, el apodo de lunática le venía bien a la rubia, pero él no se quedaba muy atrás. Todo había iniciado meses atrás, algunas semanas después de iniciar su sexto curso –quinto para ella– en Hogwarts. Lovegood era una muchacha demasiado ingenua, con alma de niña, en extremo bondadosa y con pensamientos abismalmente diferentes a los de un ser humano común. Esas cualidades le ganaron su apodo de loca, pero lo más interesante, fueron esas cualidades las que llevaron a la Ravenclaw a acercarse a Theo.

Luna abrió los ojos, su boca se curvaba en una diminuta sonrisa y sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrío. Nott reconoció esa sonrisa, fue la misma con la que se acerco la primera vez, solo que en aquella ocasión su boca no solo sonreía, sino que se curvaba de manera graciosa y pensativa.

_"Los nargles a tu alrededor son muy bonitos y curiosos ¿Sabias?"_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que la Ravenclaw le dirigió, Theo la miro aquella vez como lo hacían todos los alumnos: como bicho raro.

– Theo – le saludo Luna con voz melodiosa, sus ojos, grises y saltones le miraban expectantes desde la cama, pero sin rastro de sorpresa al verlo ahí, en su dormitorio, a altas horas de la noche – ¿Los torposolos te han molestado? Tus ojos están mas oscuros que de costumbre.

– No Lovegood, lo que sea que sean esos animales no me han hecho nada – respondió él.

La contemplo desde su lugar, es decir, justo al lado de la chica, sentado sobre uno de los bordes de la cama. El cabello de Luna era demasiado largo, despeinado y con un color rubio sucio que le hacía parecer aun más loca. Los rasgos tan infantiles del rostro no solo le daban ese aire soñador, sino que además, convertían a Luna en un ejemplo de pureza e ingenuidad que Theo no soportaba, porque ella era un claro ejemplo de perfecta imperfección. Y su padre odiaba lo imperfecto, y él odiaba todo lo que su padre odiaba…

El ligero temblor en sus manos y la pérdida de color en el rostro de Luna fue la señal de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad. Nott se deslizo como la serpiente que era sobre el cuerpo de ella, recorriendo a su paso piel con la única mano libre; la otra aun se encontraba presionando con fuerza el fino y largo cuello de la rubia. Primero blanco pálido, después un poco de rojo, azul y finalmente morado… el rostro de la joven bruja cambio de tonalidades al paso de los segundos. Luna sentía el agudo dolor en su tráquea, la boca se empezaba a resecar, sus pulmones se comprimían cada vez más, tratando de guardar el mínimo rastro de oxigeno, el ya conocido mareo, sin embargo Luna no luchaba contra su atacante, solo se limitaba a observarlo.

– No sabes cuánto te detesto – el cálido aliento de Theo rozó la superficie cóncava formada entre el hombro y la oreja derecha de ella. Mordisqueo una, dos, tres… tantas veces como se le antojo; entre mas fuerte succionaba, más débil era el agarre de su mano, la piel del cuello iba adoptando un leve color rojizo y la de la cara su normal tono blanco.

Su mente lo traicionaba, los recuerdos de gritos, de enseñanzas sobre la pureza, tantas tardes dedicadas bajo amenaza de cruciatus a leer esos viejos y detallados libros de magia oscura, esas noches de desvelo, siendo mero espectador de las torturas que ese hombre que se decía ser su padre infringía en simples y mundanos muggles. Tanta crueldad mostrada ante los ojos de un simple niño de apenas cinco años de edad. ¿Dónde estaba su infancia? ¿En qué punto de la vida perdió las esperanzas, la nobleza… el alma?

Se lanzo sobre la boca de la loca, en un beso demandante, salvaje y duro ¿Quién en su sano juicio dudaría de esa delgado y taciturno chico? A los ojos de casi todos Nott era de los pocos chicos neutrales, desinteresado y taciturno ¡Oh, dulce ignorancia! Todo tan lejos de la realidad. Mordió el suave y delgado labio inferior de Luna, tirando con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndolo sangrar, pero como siempre ella se mostraba tan tranquila, y la volvió a odiar ¿Por qué no se enojaba con él? ¡Porque! Siempre era cruel y brutal. Mancillaba su cuerpo, desgarraba su piel, manchaba su pureza ¡Él le había quitado su virginidad! Pero Lovegood tan solo lloraba, lloraba en silencio y aun así, sonreía.

En definitiva, Theodore se respondía una y otra vez a su pregunta, el nunca perdió el alma, simplemente nunca la tuvo.

Se levanto de la cama, estaba enojado con él, con ella y con el mundo. Sabía que su varita aun seguía en su bolsillo, pero Theo lo prefería así, prefería romper todo a su paso a lo muggle. Él no los odiaba, esos seres sin magia le eran indiferentes, de hecho, él solo odiaba a su padre, a Luna y a él mismo. Rompió, pateo, lanzo y golpeo todo a su paso, y todo a su paso era _todo_. Luna salió despedida contra las puertas de madera de uno de los roperos al intentar calmar al rubio.

No tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie, apenas y su boca gimió un lastimero susurro de dolor cuando tuvo a Nott sobre ella, otra vez.

– Eres tan…

Corto la frase a medio decir, su boca se ocupo en recorrer cada centímetro de piel desnuda: cuello, hombros, pechos, abdomen, piernas, espalda, cabello… simplemente para Theo todo en Luna era exquisito. Le gustaba perder su boca en el cuello, para lamer y morder a su antojo; le fascinaba recorrer con su lengua, dejando un camino húmedo por todo el largo de la espalda, delineando la columna vertebral, mirando como el fino bello del cuerpo se le erizaba; le deleitaba sentir la contracción de los músculos de las piernas cuando sus manos de perdían en un recorrido desde los talones, pasando por los muslos y perdiéndose entre su entrepierna, tan solo tentándola, pero sin llegar a culminar en su intimidad; pero lo que más le excitaba era ver las muecas de dolor en el bello e ingenuo rostro de su joven amante.

Por eso no tomaba contemplaciones en dañarla, porque si bien el cuerpo de Luna era su perdición, la excitación tan solo le llegaba a él con el dolor. Sonrió ladino y sadico, paseando su varita de arriba a abajo por la cara interna de los muslos, Luna se retorció entre el miedo y las sensaciones.

– Theo – llamo la rubia con dolor, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, en un vano intento de desviar el dolor que Nott estaba ocasionándole con el corte cerca de sus senos – me duele…

Pero lejos de detenerse siguió haciendo cortes, siguió quemando piel y pellizcando a momentos ciertas extremidades hasta dejar un gran morete. El Slytherin gimió, llegando casi al éxtasis con cada suplica y lagrima.

– Es tu culpa – le reclamo él, con un brusco movimiento la levanto del suelo y la arrojo contra la cama – porque eras tan malditamente condescendiente ¿Eh? – Theo no espero respuesta, le jalo del cabello y la hizo girar, dejándola de espalda y penetrándola de golpe – ¿Por qué no te revelas? ¡Porque te dejas a mí!

Luna solo lloraba, hipando a cada salvaje envestida, golpeando su hombro contra la pared en cada vai-ven. Theodore no era lindo, no era amable, no era dulce, ni siquiera parecía humano. Para Luna ese sexo no era para nada placentero, era dañino y malsano, sin embargo, para Nott si lo era y con eso ella se quedaba satisfecha, todo por ver un poco de paz en su mirada después de cada encuentro.

– Porque yo creo en las personas Theo – logro contestar, las sabanas mostraban un color azul oscuro por partes, algo lógico, después de absorber la sangre de las recientes heridas de Luna.

– ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE! – grito descontrolado. Salió de ella, y con otro movimiento la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos aun se mantenían soñadores e ingenuos ¿Por qué su mirada aun era pura? ¿Por qué si pasaba tanto dolor? ¿Por qué no era como él? – ¡¿Por qué no te derrumbas?!

Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando su mano se estrello contra la mejilla blanca de Luna, reventándole el labio y de paso, arrancando de tajo uno de sus extravagantes aretes. El coraje y la rabia lo consumían.

– Si lo es Theo – Luna hipo – porque yo creo… creo en ti.

Luna se acerco temerosa, pasando con cuidado su mano primero por su mejilla, después por el cabello, para finalmente llevarla hasta su nuca y tirar con suavidad de él, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo.

– Yo creo en ti, yo se que dentro de ti hay un alma, hay un ser humano que necesita cariño… tan solo has sufrido mucho.

Y como otras tantas noches, Theodore Nott se quebró y lloro. Él lo sabía, Luna siempre se lo había dicho, jamás se lo había ocultado. La Ravenclaw creía en él, creía que aun tenía salvación.

– Tienes una forma muy extraña de creer – le dijo, mientras se dejaba abrazar.

– Necesitas sacar todo el dolor y frustración – lo acurruco mas entre sus pechos, a Theo no le importo mancharse de sangre, total, no era la primera vez – y yo estaré ahí para ti y tu dolor mientras pueda.

Nott sonrió socarrón. Luna Lovegood tenía una forma muy extraña de ayudarle, pero no podía negar que hasta el momento estaba funcionando. La primera vez que la rubia presenció uno de sus ataques de ansiedad y enojo no salió corriendo como todos lo hacían, todo lo contrario, se quedo ahí plantada como tonta. En esa ocasión fue la primera vez que Theo la lastimo; al día siguiente se odio, pero también odio a su padre ¡El era el culpable de esos arranques tan extremos! Desde pequeño ese hombre desquitaba su ansiedad con él, y ahora, él los desquitaba con Luna ¿La diferencia? El jamás tendría el valor para aceptar con esa entereza y buena voluntad los maltratos de su padre hacia él, como Luna lo hacía con los maltratos que él le infringía a ella.

Era una amistad demasiado extraña, rozaba casi lo inverosímil.

Después de esa golpiza vino otra, y otra, y otra… y así sucesivamente. Poco a poco Theo pasó de solo maltrato físico a lo sexual, y Luna nunca se quejo, sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá, los ataques eran menos frecuentes y el daño infringido a la rubia era menor ¿Estaría funcionando? ¿Luna tenía razón?

– ¿Sabes? Hoy fuiste más amable – Luna le sonrió, y sin previo aviso le robo un corto y casto beso.

– Estas loca – le rebatió Theo.

– Eso dicen todos.

Nott rodo los ojos. Se alejo del cuerpo caliente de Luna poco a poco, su cabello no solo lucia despeinado y sucio, sino también estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo. Los moretones tenían un leve color azulado y algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaban a hincharse. Sin cruzar palabra, tan solo una mirada en la que trasmitía muchos sentimientos y un gran _Lo siento_, empezó la rutina de siempre, esa que había adoptado en su segundo ataque de ansiedad frente a ella: curarla.

Porque aunque él odiaba todo lo que su padre odiaba, con el mismo fervor amaba todo aquello que su padre odiaba ¿Irónico no?

– Listo – dijo Theodore con voz tranquila. Frente a él, tanto Luna como la habitación apenas y tenían muestras del reciente maltrato – mañana tienes que ir con la enfermera, en la espalda te quedo una herida que no pude cerrar.

– Oh, no te preocupes, los plimpys se sienten atraídos por las heridas y ayudan a cerrarlas.

Theo alzo una ceja, sin saber si reír o llorar, al final opto por mantener silencio.

Verla sonreír, aun después de sus encuentros le perturbaba, sabía que nunca llegaría a entender a esa mujer, ni siquiera era capaz de entender su peligrosa relación y eso que se consideraba una persona inteligente. Volvió a suspirar, no era momento de pensar, estaba agotado y la madrugada estaba avanzada, se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, donde descansaba su escoba.

– Buenas noches Lovegood.

Y sin voltear se lanzo al vacio, montando su escoba a los segundos. Luna tomo la sabana, tapando su desnudez, y se asomo a la ventana. Sin embargo era tarde, de nuevo Theodore se había marchado sin mirar una sola vez atrás, dejándola sola y mancillada en su habitación.

Ni un solo beso, ni una mirada, ni un adiós. Tan solo un _buenas noches_ y con una promesa silenciosa de regresar a sus brazos de nuevo para descargar todo lo podrido de su ser.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Espero no me maten por el maltrato físico a personajes como Luna. La idea es mostrar una relación muy dañina a la que puede llevar la buena fe y voluntad de una persona. En un principio la idea era escribir algo menos violento, pero mas sexual, iba a ser un Sirius&Lily, una traicion a James y asi, pero al final me termino seduciendo mas esta idea. Nos seguiremos leyendo ¡Besitos!**

**Si lees y dejas un comentario me haras muy feliz, no son reglamentarios, pero ayudan a saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Andy **


End file.
